catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Brambleclaw14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 09:50, January 13, 2010 Re: Hi, Brambleclaw! This is a Roleplay (RP) site. If you wish to join a Clan or the Tribe then leave me a message on my talk page with your characters description, rank, ect. You can read the rules here, and look at the guidebook here. You can create as many characters as you wish, so you can have characters in multiple Clans. I hope you enjoy your stay! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 20:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: You've been added :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 00:57, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's 12:58 noon here. (: Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 17:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) M'kay, it's now 2:33 pm, and the Gathering is at 6:45 pm. Make since? Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 19:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Water Vole Nice water vole! *admires catch* You did awsome on that hunting test! btw, Leopardstar's mentor was Whitefang. But awsome job! Your kill has been added to the pile! [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:25, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Troutpaw Hello Shruggy! We're in need of mentors in RiverClan at the moment, seeing as we have two apprentices without them. I was wondering if maybe you would like to mentor Troutpaw? (Roleplayed by Hawkfire98) I'll speak to Troutpaw as well, and if you both agree then I'd be glad to give Troutpaw an apprentice ceremony [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll leave a message on Hawkfire's talkpage. I'll get back to you when she responds :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, before I could talk to her, she already has assigned mentors to both Troutpaw and Glossypaw. Sorry! But I promise, the next kit will be your apprentice :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's been changed :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 17:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add her on as your apprentice now :D [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Bloodclan of course! i'll add you right now! Echopaw 03:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC ...We have a channel? xD Also, would you like to join CAP? There's a link to it on the sidebar under "community". Midnightpelt ♥ 18:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not seeing it... where do you log in? 'Cause it's not on the list where I do... And I'll add you now. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 18:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Want to try again? xD Midnightpelt ♥ 18:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Ancients No, "moon" doesn't need to be in it. So which do you want, Shadow Pelt or Shadow Moon? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Well, of course I'll pick Crescent Moon. :P Where are you going? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG HOW? I'll come with you! I'm really small! I could fit right inside your suitcase! Just stick me in there with a pack of peanuts, a bottle of water and an iPod and I'll be fine! xD Midnightpelt ♥ 20:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) (: Atleast bring me a giraffe back. I shall name him... George. And I will feed him leaves. xD Midnightpelt ♥ 20:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You can get a really tall suitcase. :P And BTW I now have exactly 1,000 edits. Well, I guess 1,001 with this message. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awww, it's not your fault :) I'm not going to give you the answers that will spoil FQ and TFA though. So I've just given you these answersl When ThunderClan suspected Sol to be the murderer of Ashfur, they set out to Sun-drown place to find him. What was their patrol called? - Sol Patrol Who gave them their first as to where to find Sol? Ashfoot On the Great Journey, a kit was snatched by a hawk. What was the kit's name, who was it's mother, and who saved it? Marshkit, Tallpoppy, and Brackenfur. You've caught a small fish, but you'll have better luck next time! :) --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Sure, why not. (: Just tell me what to do. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 20:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi Shruggy!! How was Africa? Midnightpelt ♥ 19:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Shruggy! Wasn't Africa beautiful? Boy, I'd give my tail to go on safari there! Okay, I'll give you some up-to date imformation. :Right after Ravenstar of ThunderClan was killed by a rogue named Blood, she made Firepelt her deputy, instead of Flameshine. So, Firepelt became Firestar. At first, Flameshine was angered by this, but she soon learned to really respect Firestar, and she wasn't angry anymore. Firestar came to RiverClan's territory with some battle ready warriors, and demanded that RiverClan give them Silver Trees, a place in RiverClan Territory. Rubystar brought some warriors and we fought on the IRC. When Rubystar had Firestar pinned down, Firestar's mate Hawkfire (you remember her don't you? She used to be the RiverClan deputy but left to join Firestar in ThunderClan) came bursting through the trees and swatted Rubystar away from Firestar. (But Firestar had already been hurt very badly by Rubystar) Rubystar could not find it in her will power to hurt Hawkfire, as she had been Hawkfire's mentor. Tigerdawn, a RiverClan warrior, leaped on Hawkfire and killed her. Tigerdawn just laughed eavily. Firestar had fumbled over to Hawkfire, begging to StarClan that they would spare her. He then lost a life, and Hawkfire lost her's. Firestar, and their only son, Burnkit, were devestated. Rubystar was horror struck too, and along with Firestar, killed Tigerdawn. :A few days later, Firestar came to the RiverClan camp, asking Rubystar who really won Silver Trees. Rubystar told him that they didn't use Silver Trees to hunt, only to relax. She and Ravenstar had made a previous deal, to trade RiverClan's Misty Glade for ThunderClan's Rainbow River. Firestar then agreed to this. Okay, here's a way more recent update. :Ravenstar recieved a prophecy that Firestar wasn't the right leader for ThunderClan, so a StarClan cat named Batwing came to ThunderClan and took over leadership, naming Icestorm deputy. Firepelt became VERY angered by this, and hasn't been himself since. Flameshine had grown closer to Firepelt, because she feels that she needs to be there for him, and comfort him. (She doesn't love him, they've just become really close friends) Firepelt and Hawkfire's son Burnkit, has become Burnpelt. Here's new from RiverClan :Glossypaw was stolen by twolegs, and taken to the cutter where they fixed her. Troutpaw was devastated for a long time. Meanwhile, Glossypaw was taken to The Pound, where she met a group of former loners, including Forest and Nellie. With help from some Clan cats, they were all soon free. But Glossypaw had no wish to return to RiverClan, she wanted to be with twolegs because of her alterations. She stayed with Forest and Nellie for some time, before becoming a rogue. Nellie fell in love with a cat named Flare, soon having his kits. She, Forest, Flare, and their kits moved into a barn. Glossypaw asked if she could live with them, and Flare accepted her as his adopted daughter, renaming her Glossy. :Your apprentice, Autumnpaw, has become Autumnfrost, Troutpaw has become Troutstream, and Acorncloud's kits have become apprentices. (Firepaw, Skypaw, and Brookpaw) :A former rogue named Goldenwing came to the camp, (roleplayed by a new user, Crystalpearl) asking for shelter for her and ker kits. Rubystar let them stay in the nursery, and join RiverClan. :Rubystar's long lost daughters, Kaito and Blossomcloud, are reunited with her, and have now joined RiverClan. :The most recent battle was with ShadowClan. Strikertail and Runningsky tried to claim the Glistening Hollow, and after failing at that they attempted to raid the camp. Runningsky tried multiple times to steal Birdkit, Creamfur's son, but Solarwind and Featherpaw were able to save him. RiverClan won the battle! :Leopardspots, RiverClan's medicine cat apprentice, recieved an omen from StarClan, that foretold of danger befalling all of the Clans. Phew. That's all that you have missed. Does that help any? :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 09:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Can I join the Ancients as a kit? I have a name and a description: Dappled Sunlight- Mottled golden she-cat with bright blue eyes. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 17:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) re: IRC My internet closed, and I made a sandwich for myself, Im going to get back on it, in fact, im on right now. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 18:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Just for a minute though, I gotta go to bed in a while [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 10:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Spiderpaw Whitethroat's apprentice. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 22:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 12:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Want to go on the IRC now? --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 17:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi Shruggy! IRC? I think Spiderpaw needs some more training. main channel, but if there is too many people, #riverclancamp. --[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Nighty']]Meh kitteh is hoplessley confused... 19:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ancients When exactly do kits become softpaws (cats training to be sharpclaws)? Just wondering. Raven Randomness! 00:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,I am going to try to contribute more to this wiki,so I hope I can get some more role play chararters! Clarris 21:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC)